


微博账号整理~-巍澜成双

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	微博账号整理~-巍澜成双

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

微博账号整理~-巍澜成双

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/)  


#  [巍澜成双](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/weilanchengshuang)
  * [归档](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/rss)



[08](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/post/1fa3be67_1c997127c)

[06](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/post/1fa3be67_1c997127c)

##  [微博账号整理~](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/post/1fa3be67_1c997127c)

啥也不说了，紧急整理，保存火种，文手画手都有，排名不分先后！

有些账号暂时没找到，请大家帮忙补充。太太在哪里，我们就在哪里！

[AO3账号整理](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/post/1fa3be67_1c8eb2ac3) 见合集，两周年快乐！~

  


lof：肉锅崽 wb：[肉锅崽](https://weibo.com/u/5798448091?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：Tarjei wb：[Terjei](https://weibo.com/u/7215521085?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：小队长[の仓库](https://meijimeiji123.lofter.com/) wb：[煌豹小队长](https://weibo.com/u/3076248705?refer_flag=1005055013_) 发电：煌豹小队长

lof：腐则天 wb：[腐格格](https://weibo.com/u/2046282503?refer_flag=1005055013_)  


lof：咖喱咖喱呀 wb：[两只小咖喱](https://weibo.com/u/6269436920?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：少葱葱少 wb：[你说葱少不少](https://weibo.com/u/6608778369)

lof：南渡 wb：[南渡嘟嘟嘟](https://weibo.com/u/1866385177?refer_flag=1005055013_) wp：Sunseeker

lof：云卷了个卷 wb：[云卷了个卷](https://weibo.com/Cloudy18YunJJ?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：蒜香小龙虾 wb：[8012小麻辣](https://weibo.com/u/6232705419?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：[坑坑相連到天邊](https://weibo.com/570844005?refer_flag=1005055013_) wb：[坑坑相連到天邊](https://weibo.com/570844005?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：怀五夜云 wb：[怀五ver2](https://weibo.com/u/7272655305?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：朱火机 wb：[你带火机没得](https://weibo.com/sanqi1103?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：二十七杯酒 wb：[当地比较有名的仙女](https://weibo.com/u/7015031932?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：C- wb：[CMAINASU_C減](https://weibo.com/u/5872287482?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：MO忘了 wb： [MO忘了](https://weibo.com/u/2393275954?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：龙虾大夫 wb：[大-夫](https://weibo.com/DAFU444?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：哎哎哎哎哎酱 wb：[哎哎哎哎哎酱](https://weibo.com/u/5255539005)

lof：被狼叼走了的棒棒骨 wb：[被狼叼走了的骨头](https://weibo.com/u/1825965564) 发电：被狼叼走了的棒棒骨

lof：麻小团 wb：[麻小团OAO](https://weibo.com/u/2964471725?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：我超甜 wb：[我超甜WL](https://weibo.com/u/6284040512?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：蓝翎听雨 wb：[肉我要吃大碗的](https://weibo.com/u/3081842943?refer_flag=1005055013_) 发电：蓝翎听雨

lof：爱卡aika wb：[爱卡aika2017](https://weibo.com/u/6346441490?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：是个小号 wb：[系录芥末](https://weibo.com/wasabi818) 后花园：是个小号

lof：毛毛毛毛裤 wb：[大厚毛裤](https://weibo.com/u/6459873414)

lof：星塘 wb：[星塘sheeta](https://weibo.com/u/6910098522?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：九州八极 wb：[九州八极_](https://weibo.com/u/6897929036)

lof：大梦初醒一场空 wb：[兰陵笑笑梦](https://weibo.com/u/7289863874?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：XY大金鱼 wb：[XY大金鱼](https://weibo.com/u/1214953631)

lof：7号风球 wb：[7号碎纸机](https://weibo.com/u/5868421554)

lof：1110 wb：[1110-s](https://weibo.com/u/7285306983)

lof：9966 wb：[呦攸悠](https://weibo.com/u/5050072299?from=myfollow_all)

lof：陈列处 wb：[陈列处](https://weibo.com/u/3547306871?from=myfollow_all)

lof：BREEZEWONG wb：[_海洛](https://weibo.com/mrprince10?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：一颗甜心大白菜 wb：[小甜饼病娇](https://weibo.com/u/6081474426?from=myfollow_all)

lof：倾城无我 wb：[倾城无我](https://weibo.com/u/1108020103?from=myfollow_all)

lof：无非风月 wb：[无非风月](https://weibo.com/u/5625830375?from=myfollow_all)

lof：鄞谖 wb：[鄞谖_北喵严重不足](https://weibo.com/u/3112297643?from=myfollow_all) 发电：鄞谖

lof：闯空门 wb：[门空闯](https://weibo.com/u/7009182947?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：龟行居止 wb：[龟行居止](https://weibo.com/u/6237972417?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：猴汤 wb：[猴汤HT](https://weibo.com/u/2685377983?from=myfollow_all)

lof：皇心奇异果 wb：[皇心奇异果](https://weibo.com/u/2214731653?from=myfollow_all)

lof：冰激凌寿司 wb：[你的可爱泄漏啦](https://weibo.com/u/5099036991?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：内谁家小谁 wb：[劳资就想赶紧退休](https://weibo.com/u/5373912957?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：共里有由 wb：[共里有由](https://weibo.com/u/6069346122)

lof：茄子煲请加糖 wb：[茄子煲请加糖](https://weibo.com/u/5217386710?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：山有鹤二 wb：[山有鹤二](https://weibo.com/holye9)

lof：DC满月饼 wb：[DC满月饼](https://weibo.com/fullmooness?from=myfollow_all)

lof：柒水 wb：[四时清安小号](https://weibo.com/u/6760885902?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：代号279 wb：[代号-279](https://weibo.com/jianguo249?from=myfollow_all)

lof：如梦初时 wb：[濛濛萌萌懵懵梦](https://weibo.com/u/5234551245?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：[智野chinoai](https://weibo.com/hpdmshjw?refer_flag=1005055013_) wb：[智野chinoai](https://weibo.com/hpdmshjw?from=myfollow_all)

lof：梨酒春风 wb：[梨酒春风](https://weibo.com/u/6808339995?from=myfollow_all)

lof：[-胖哒Pandar-](https://pangdapandar.lofter.com/) wb：[胖哒哒哒哒_](https://weibo.com/pandarrrr?from=myfollow_all)

lof：甜白丧花 wb：[我的小玫瑰倒在路边啦](https://weibo.com/u/7274005937?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：别有野 wb：[别有野](https://weibo.com/u/5641150584?from=myfollow_all)

lof：[莫忘_滴哒嘭](https://weibo.com/moshimowang0309?refer_flag=1005055013_) wb：[莫忘_滴哒嘭](https://weibo.com/moshimowang0309?from=myfollow_all)  


lof：阿左BOOM！ wb：[阿左BOOM](https://weibo.com/u/6120682173?refer_flag=1005055014_) 发电：阿左依旧很垃圾

lof：诱诱依旧不会飞 wb：[Oliquever](https://weibo.com/2662807165pzj?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：星沉寰宇 wb：[星沉寰宇](https://weibo.com/yarinacheng?from=myfollow_all)  


lof：荆棘幻夜 wb：荆棘幻夜的小胡须猫咪

lof：果子狸扔派 wb：[二号咸鱼果子狸](https://weibo.com/u/6046248218?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：不离吖 wb：[泡泡龙本龙ch](https://weibo.com/u/6193808141?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：拿因 wb：[拿因因因](https://weibo.com/u/6764140430?from=myfollow_all)

lof：睫毛精和小嗲精 wb：[睫毛精和小嗲精](https://weibo.com/u/6611262748?from=myfollow_all)

lof：旧事入我梦 wb：[旧事入我梦](https://weibo.com/u/6367930755)

lof：渣五战腐豆 wb：[石锅里的辣豆腐](https://weibo.com/u/5357072962?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：Colour.L又来了 wb：[ColourL酱](https://weibo.com/u/5833160381?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：野橘 wb：[ono大橘几](https://weibo.com/u/2872491467?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：日日与君好 wb：[日日与君好_RIRI](https://weibo.com/u/2652313114?from=myfollow_all)

lof：我就是个鸽鸭 wb：[芒果奶茶去冰多糖加椰果鸭](https://weibo.com/u/6342934276?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：泡面头吃糖不甜 wb：[我这磨人的泡面头](https://weibo.com/u/6511578268?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：一个不知名的小Rin。 wb：[RainbowRin](https://weibo.com/u/1786615251?from=myfollow_all)

lof：茗茗茗二 wb：[茗茗茗二](https://weibo.com/u/6917916191?from=myfollow_all)

lof：维庸 wb：[庸俗提存机](https://weibo.com/u/3733128105?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：特调处食堂无头鬼 wb：[双飞彩翼_kid1412](https://weibo.com/u/1237563020?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：就是觉得不对劲 wb：[就是觉得不对劲_992](https://weibo.com/u/7209230345?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：西海岸有树 wb：[西海岸有树](https://weibo.com/u/6116524167?from=myfollow_all)

lof：[盐鱼律己_](https://yanyulvji.lofter.com/) wb：[盐鱼律己_](https://weibo.com/u/6317368235?from=myfollow_all)

lof：糖半甜 wb[糖糖糖糖糖糖糖糖半甜](https://weibo.com/u/1890883653?from=myfollow_all)

lof：real你丰哥哥 wb：[real你丰哥哥](https://weibo.com/nifenggege?from=myfollow_all)

lof：我还不想掉马甲 wb：[马甲不甜](https://weibo.com/u/6973715027?from=myfollow_all)

lof：西西那个白 wb：[西西那个白](https://weibo.com/u/7273192713?from=myfollow_all)

lof：黑蝉七 wb：[黑蝉七](https://weibo.com/specter037?from=myfollow_all)

lof：白糖红豆沙 wb：[朱古力白糖](https://weibo.com/u/5262068374?from=myfollow_all)

lof：左南栀 wb：[随时咕咕的左南栀zzZ](https://weibo.com/u/5864851629?from=myfollow_all)

lof：北路之樱 wb：[北路之樱本樱](https://weibo.com/u/6665791904?from=myfollow_all)

lof：WHF是逗比大A wb：[大A的车库](https://weibo.com/u/2850385505?from=myfollow_all)

lof：五的四次方 wb：[伍的肆次方](https://weibo.com/u/7118299287?from=myfollow_all) 发电：五的四次方

lof：S.U.北斗七鬼 wb：[北斗七鬼找得着北](https://weibo.com/u/7340074716?from=myfollow_all)

lof：巨胃 wb：[野生巨胃](https://weibo.com/u/6356096834?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：只一下他便疼痛了起来 wb：[一颗心溢满了污](https://weibo.com/syzhangweiwei)

lof：大葱明明 wb：[明明大葱](https://weibo.com/u/7352621813)

lof：噫！ wb：[噫_浪里小菠萝](https://weibo.com/u/5721320579?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：心有所属studying wb：[Sharon心有所属](https://weibo.com/u/7273182123?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：银格 wb：[银格_Gingo](https://weibo.com/u/6980855070?refer_flag=1005055014_) 发电：[银格_Gingo](https://weibo.com/u/6980855070?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：皮皮年蓄力中 wb：[万物复苏皮皮年](https://weibo.com/u/6210092146?refer_flag=1005055014_) 发电：皮皮年后花园：万物复苏皮皮年

lof：甜痛 wb：[小鸟和獭](https://weibo.com/u/6917781566?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：若安R·A wb：[若安R·A](https://weibo.com/u/2931990731)

lof：1127 wb：[11喵27](https://weibo.com/u/7276082989?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：云在天青水在瓶 wb：[云在天青水在瓶-](https://weibo.com/u/3104345745?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：橡树洞 wb：[橡树DONG](https://weibo.com/u/1699663192)

lof：Ahwa wb：[Ahwa](https://weibo.com/xhsun8888?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：锦漪错矜时 wb： [葩蕤玳缌](https://weibo.com/u/6381175145?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：八方如月 wb：[八方如月](https://weibo.com/u/6592564205?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：叶见白 wb：[叶见白](https://weibo.com/u/6626724084)

lof：荒腔走板王小君 wb：[荒腔走板王小君](https://weibo.com/u/6789788958)

lof：火锅炖白菜 wb：[火锅的肉铺子](https://weibo.com/u/6883363010)

lof：Karma wb：[Karma不是卡尔玛](https://weibo.com/u/7405342177?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：终于风月 wb：[终于风月](https://weibo.com/u/6202891208) 发电：终于风月

lof：沫之_ mzkomi wb：[沫之_mzkomi](https://weibo.com/u/6120826114)

lof：九月 wb：[月九2007](https://weibo.com/u/7332275608)

lof：酒巷 wb：[酒巷的九](https://weibo.com/u/7468627978)

lof：咕咕咕每天都写字 wb：[卢小米2020努力当1](https://weibo.com/zhongqixiaomi)

lof：Fay wb：[Fay九歌](https://weibo.com/u/5854040166?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：懒蛋柯 wb：[懒蛋柯](https://weibo.com/u/5702777623)

lof：小毛衣爱牧歌 wb：[小毛衣爱牧歌](https://weibo.com/u/6822294380)

lof：烂人十三 wb：[烂人十三](https://weibo.com/u/6118571741?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：有颗炸炸送给你 wb：[炸一颗肉丸子](https://weibo.com/u/3075439823)

lof：哪里来的神秘人 wb：[孤僻月光](https://weibo.com/u/7034886708?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：偶尔码点字 wb：[我是叶修我最屌](https://weibo.com/yexiuzuidiao)

lof：LSN wb：[LSN23](https://weibo.com/lsnuy?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：G白宇宙 wb：[ggggenii](https://weibo.com/astro2488)

lof：我真的是雕鸭沙 wb：[不想找北只想找北宇](https://weibo.com/u/6612118615?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：随时可能会咕的年年 wb：[随时可能会咕的年年](https://weibo.com/u/6661853616)

lof：Kimmeori wb：[Kimmeori](https://weibo.com/u/7273170423)

lof：Winter Glow wb：[银坠橄榄](https://weibo.com/u/3201973535?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：月川川川 wb：[月川川Chuan](https://weibo.com/u/7260929641?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：577 wb：[57Pick](https://weibo.com/81824902?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：YASU__77 wb：[YASU__77](https://weibo.com/u/7059750345)

lof：珠珀 wb：[山河留歌](https://weibo.com/u/6586832704)

lof：东陵笑笑生 wb：[Katsu東陵](https://weibo.com/u/7382099297?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：江月深 wb：[江月深](https://weibo.com/u/6364786216)

lof：满脑子浆糊的阿发 wb：[满脑子浆糊的阿发](https://weibo.com/u/3481654292)

lof：居慕北 wb：[居慕北](https://weibo.com/u/5705703515?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：闵戚是MINQI啊 wb：[闵戚是MINQI啊](https://weibo.com/ruojiangmin)

lof：[夢幻洋灯](https://seeaoi.lofter.com/) wb：[風淮_雞眼族500壯士](https://m.weibo.cn/profile/2513076964)

lof：专业写清水文的小学鸡写手 wb：[陈老汉还是想穿女装](https://weibo.com/u/5980124091)

lof：折棒子 wb：[黄鶯睍睆](https://weibo.com/u/6070441526)

lof：小花园 wb：[朱牌小白菜](https://weibo.com/u/6408911568?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：徒离忧 wb：[徒离忧LOFTER专用皮](https://weibo.com/u/6187000277)

lof：抬起头数乌云 wb：[Moriiloveu](https://weibo.com/u/6412008446)

lof：南桥芯片 wb：[烟花23593](https://weibo.com/u/7328385432)

lof：Exclusive wb：[Exclusive_6](https://weibo.com/u/6400288385)

lof：一米 wb：[一米塩](https://weibo.com/u/2475327321)

lof：居居居居北北北北 wb：[天上的卫星不说话](https://weibo.com/u/7150303718)

lof：北则吃垃圾 wb：[北则想吃炸鸡](https://weibo.com/u/5685223627?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：Orange_A wb：[朱白官方工作室](https://weibo.com/u/6756007071)

lof：斯特拉特福的哨鸣 wb：[中微子振荡猎手](https://weibo.com/142557170?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：渔唱起三更 wb：[寒不那个雨雨雨雨_](https://weibo.com/u/7403426040?refer_flag=1005055014_)

lof：歆慕mio wb：[歆慕mio](https://weibo.com/u/6593147037?refer_flag=1005055013_)

lof：夜夜流光相皎洁 wb：[夜夜流光相皎洁88](https://weibo.com/u/5445420937)

lof：有来有来 wb：[有来有来的滴滴](https://weibo.com/u/6766299886)

lof：江钧 wb：[_江钧](https://weibo.com/u/5242853884)

lof：日韩新思路 wb：[日日开心沉](https://weibo.com/u/7352988589)

lof：ANTLER wb：[Antlersalad](https://weibo.com/u/6499613325)/[夺命野猪公主](https://weibo.com/u/3537596473)

lof：DEARRRRRRR wb：[煞煞煞煞煞啊](https://weibo.com/u/5341647924)

lof：小白花 wb：[一个让人虎躯一震的美男子](https://weibo.com/u/2513295863)

lof：[운ㅅ운](https://sun829.lofter.com/) wb：[SUNsChouer](https://weibo.com/571144964)

  


lof：夜行衣 wb：

lof：自制甜品小作坊 wb：

lof：乌龙白桃茶 wb：

lof：酥饼油茶 wb：

lof：雨醉青蔷 wb：

lof：一碗馄饨 wb：

lof：老野 wb：

lof：今生已到不了科尔多瓦 wb：

lof：斥 wb：

lof：百年霍乱 wb：

lof：叼着棒棒骨的狼 wb：

lof：济世不蹉跎 wb：

lof：Chochoco wb：

lof：莫忘我（loveis love） wb：

lof：南庭海 wb：

lof：firemay wb：

lof：酥小叶 wb：

lof：海星是甜的 wb：

lof：猫宁鬼鬼 wb：

lof：[一期一會](https://laputa-pluto.lofter.com/) wb：

lof：Okimok wb：

lof：苏苏苏苏苏 wb：

lof：日安 wb：

lof：3514 wb：

lof：花生米米泥 wb：

lof：真夏 wb：

lof：腐女不好色 wb：

lof：一江烟雨 wb：

lof：无罪 wb：

lof：不可言之 wb：

lof：某狼想吃火锅 wb：

lof：Katerina wb：

lof：阿钙钙 wb：

lof：北陂杏花 wb：

lof：黎禾 wb：

  


如果有太太不愿意微博公之于众的，请告知于我，如有打扰，万分抱歉！~

  


  
[● 朱白](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 龙宇](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87)[● 巍澜](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C)[● 居北](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)[● 巍澜衍生](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)[● 镇魂](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%87%E9%AD%82)  


  
[评论(310)](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/post/1fa3be67_1c997127c)  
[热度(3423)](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/post/1fa3be67_1c997127c)

  


### 评论(310)

### 热度(3423)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共423人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kimtotoro.lofter.com/) [龙猫嘛](https://kimtotoro.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://kathyguoguo.lofter.com/) [柠檬树下全是我](https://kathyguoguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://shixuanjiu.lofter.com/) [时玄玖](https://shixuanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yizhibaixiang.lofter.com/) [朱叭叭叭](https://yizhibaixiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ggalaxxyy1994.lofter.com/) [安娜贝🦢](https://ggalaxxyy1994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://renjianyanhuo051229.lofter.com/) [芥川落](https://renjianyanhuo051229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://mint-z.lofter.com/) [mz](https://mint-z.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://gxiaok.lofter.com/) [爱吃酸菜鱼](https://gxiaok.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://liqi4544.lofter.com/) [快落](https://liqi4544.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://chasiemma.lofter.com/) [Addison](https://chasiemma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://engyia985.lofter.com/) [愿为大佬搓澡](https://engyia985.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://engyia985.lofter.com/) [愿为大佬搓澡](https://engyia985.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://kui21846.lofter.com/) [言下忘言](https://kui21846.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://kui21846.lofter.com/) [言下忘言](https://kui21846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wu512925.lofter.com/) [曹阿瞒铁粉](https://wu512925.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://chaoling68571.lofter.com/) [靖浮](https://chaoling68571.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://fengshili707.lofter.com/) [Icecube](https://fengshili707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://g-elaine.lofter.com/) [琯鸢](https://g-elaine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jujudexiaomangguo.lofter.com/) [居居的小芒果](https://jujudexiaomangguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jujudexiaomangguo.lofter.com/) [居居的小芒果](https://jujudexiaomangguo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://moon-mellow.lofter.com/) [残月下章台](https://moon-mellow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://moon-mellow.lofter.com/) [残月下章台](https://moon-mellow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://dudiaohanjiangxue115.lofter.com/) [纸月十九](https://dudiaohanjiangxue115.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://heimao231.lofter.com/) [黑猫](https://heimao231.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yuzhiyi580.lofter.com/) [瑜止意](https://yuzhiyi580.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://heibaitiaoer.lofter.com/) [鸳鸯锅不可以](https://heibaitiaoer.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://heibaitiaoer.lofter.com/) [鸳鸯锅不可以](https://heibaitiaoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://wuyoufangzhu.lofter.com/) [无忧坊主](https://wuyoufangzhu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://jeshappy.lofter.com/) [Jes_happy](https://jeshappy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mahabharataling.lofter.com/) [一话九宸一](https://mahabharataling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://dadaderoubaobao.lofter.com/) [臣妾做不到啊](https://dadaderoubaobao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://earthouse.lofter.com/) [堇然](https://earthouse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://xiayikeyongbuhuilai.lofter.com/) [zhuyanbiyu](https://xiayikeyongbuhuilai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lusebanbo.lofter.com/) [橘子白](https://lusebanbo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ccccvc492.lofter.com/) [ccccvc](https://ccccvc492.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://1405811261.lofter.com/) [流烟祈玥](https://1405811261.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wuchengfuqing927.lofter.com/) [五城浮青](https://wuchengfuqing927.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lalalalalala394.lofter.com/) [啦啦啦啦啦啦](https://lalalalalala394.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lalalalalala394.lofter.com/) [啦啦啦啦啦啦](https://lalalalalala394.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://tianliyigenhe.lofter.com/) [田里一根禾](https://tianliyigenhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wohuiyoumaode70260.lofter.com/) [我会有猫的](https://wohuiyoumaode70260.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://wohuiyoumaode70260.lofter.com/) [我会有猫的](https://wohuiyoumaode70260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://baimaofeimiaomiao.lofter.com/) [白貓](https://baimaofeimiaomiao.lofter.com/) 从 [巍澜成双](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  45. [](https://baimaofeimiaomiao.lofter.com/) [白貓](https://baimaofeimiaomiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://baimaofeimiaomiao.lofter.com/) [白貓](https://baimaofeimiaomiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://lijun101.lofter.com/) [望月 舞](https://lijun101.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://lijun101.lofter.com/) [望月 舞](https://lijun101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://hh18267445.lofter.com/) [h h](https://hh18267445.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://sshyj.lofter.com/) [浮沉如寄，从心且终](https://sshyj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yukuli684.lofter.com/) [余库里](https://yukuli684.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
上一篇   


[ 下一篇 ](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/post/1fa3be67_1c97d0acf)

  
© [巍澜成双](https://weilanchengshuang.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp巍澜成双'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
